Trading
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Trading Trading allows the avatar to exchange items with other players or NPC’s for rewards or items that are required to complete the objective. The trade function is a major feature of 3DHive that allows players to have a more interactive game. How trading in 3DHive Works In 3DHive, the trade function works in a very simplistic way. The player must have a certain amount of coins to be able to buy the item from an NPC or from another player. Each item as a set cost attached to it (The number of coins required in exchange for that item), and only if that cost is met, can the player buy the item. Player and NPC Trading To start, you first need to allow your avatar to carry items, and determine the maximum number of coins it can carry. After you have created your avatar, go to the settings tab. Scroll down till you see the Coins section and slide the slider to designate the number of coins that the avatar can carry. After you have done this, you must now create the item that you would like to be traded, but remember ONLY REWARDS can be traded, that means each item that you have created must be attached to a reward trigger for it to obtain the ability to be traded. So once you have created your item And attached it to a reward trigger It is ready to be traded! All you have to do next is create your NPC and attach to a spawn trigger. While attaching it to a spawn trigger, you can scroll down until you see the “Set Trading Items for NPC”. On the left, you will see all the reward items that can be traded, to add them to the NPC’s inventory so that they can be traded, all you need to do is Click on the item and then the >> button. It will add the item to the list on the right (All the items that the NPC can trade). You can then set the item’s quantity (Qty) and cost (Number of coins required in order to trade this item). In game, the player simply has to walk up to the NPC until the radial menu pops up, and navigate to the trade option. Once the trade option is selected on the radial menu, the trading box will open up, with all the items available for trade. Simply click to buy! Player and Player Trading First, the option to do this must be checked. To do this, we have to go to the game settings menu. And scroll all the way to the bottom, there should be an “Allow player trading” option, check this box to allow this option to be present in game. Once checked off, in game players can trade any of their items with other players only if the item is in his/her inventory! To initiate the trade, the player must first decide what items are up for trade. To do this, he/she must first open up the inventory, click on the items that she would like to trade. Then, click the sell button, and input the quantity of the product that they would like to sell and then the price that they would like to sell the item at. And then the price that they would like to sell the item at This item then get’s stored in the player’s sell list (which the user can access through the keyboard shortcut “u”). After which, the player can just walk up to other players until the radial menu shows up and hit the trade option to start trading with other players!